


蓝胡子城堡

by number9dream



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number9dream/pseuds/number9dream
Summary: 言金搞dv罢了(
Kudos: 2





	蓝胡子城堡

言峰知道吉尔伽美什从来不喜欢这里。他打开的行李箱残羹冷炙似的摊在储藏室里无人问津，毛衣从中探出一只袖管。但是吉尔伽美什也没有真的喜欢什么地方，他们之前居住的那个城镇只在毁灭的一刻给他留下印象。他们携带行李和单程机票，在冬木大桥上盯着灼灼发亮的火与岩浆，天上是一轮俯视一切的圆太阳，吉尔伽美什的面孔在鲜艳的火光中异常明亮，他脸上淡淡的愉快犹如一张虚浮的金箔。

  
他们拉着行李在屋前站定，言峰带心不在焉的吉尔伽美什去看荒芜的花圃，白雾甚至绞杀了园中过高的野草。雾号在远处响起的时候，吉尔伽美什才如梦初醒，转头对他说，我讨厌雾，我讨厌这儿。窗户空白，有一些蒙胧阴暗的风景。日落时森冷的大理石露台上一片血红，吉尔伽美什皎洁的身体在苹果绿的织锦窗帘前闪了一下，夕阳正巧烧到他肩膀的淤迹，他于是又躲进屋，变回一个洁白如新的妻子，只是会在无人看到的地方失足跌下旋转楼梯，有时又在十字形的窗棂上碰紫了胳膊。

  
他们陆续雇了几个女佣，她们头发缠得紧紧的，白发缝像直直一根象牙琴键。女孩儿们整天嘁嘁喳喳地簇拥在一块儿讲话，如一群素色羽毛的小鸟，便宜的莱茵石首饰在吊灯下光闪闪的。吉尔伽美什站在楼梯上看她们的便鞋匆匆掠过地板，与言峰相反，他不认为沉默是种美德。言峰几次从书房出来，看到吉尔伽美什在栏杆前和漂亮的那个调笑。女佣金发丰美，发绳上坠下小小的金鸟笼，他看着她想起那个叫阿尔托利亚的女孩儿。她们当然会亲近吉尔伽美什，他年轻富有，生了一张容易被原谅的脸，任性也像王尔德童话里的西班牙公主。

  
言峰一手按着吉尔伽美什的脖颈，一手捋过他热烘烘的生丝似的头发，他正睡觉，脸上有些阴翳。言峰对他微笑，拢紧手指，这才叫他的睡美人睁开眼睛，吉尔伽美什的眸中总有不加掩饰的恶意，让他想到毒蛇，想到那时岩浆咝咝爬过冬木的地表，于是他死寂的胸中也充盈浓而污秽的情绪，连着银链的十字架被塞进吉尔伽美什的口腔，那片棱角尖锐的金属在淡红的舌头上闪着锋利寒光，像蔷薇花瓣里掖的刀片。他就那样一声不响、几乎仁慈地允许他，他抚摸言峰的头发，嗅着他的眼泪和汗水，让他野兽一样在自己怀中无声嚎哭。

  
从室内看晚上的细树枝犹如瘦长的人影，言峰打开窗，放进来一些生冷的雾气。他和前妻住过的白石建筑，睡过交合过的床，毫无激情地制作出的一个女儿，他在夜间数她的咳嗽。床边有卷曲腐烂的水培花卉，散发出死海的气味，它往下扎根，却找不到任何水分。

  
你满意了吗？吉尔伽美什问，那天他看着日光下的废墟也是这么问的。然后他用脚尖勾到一只毛绒拖，轻巧地从床上离开。言峰跟着他走到地下室，那些孤儿还安安静静地在那里，半死不活。吉尔伽美什从水泥地上捡起一只小鸟笼给他看。

  
他在厨房里找到那位金发姑娘，雾笛正呜咽着，她的指尖直往下滴冷水，玫瑰红的眼睑绝望地半阖起来。玻璃水缸里泡着一只活章鱼，慢慢地舒展开了，像朵灰白的干花。


End file.
